


Lily in the Garden

by BonesaiiWrites



Series: Object Show Stories [1]
Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Butterflies, Canon Compliant, Flowers, Gen, Memory, leafpin if you squint, lilies, pin is just mentioned, takes place during/after bfdia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesaiiWrites/pseuds/BonesaiiWrites
Summary: Leafy sees a certain flower and is reminded of a happy memory which now seems melancholy.
Series: Object Show Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142588
Kudos: 9





	Lily in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> this was a small thing i wrote at 1 am with a theme generator. the themes i got were "lilies" "butterfly" and "memory".

You had finally made it out of yoyleland. 

You took a look around, it was a massive field with flowers and trees scattered about. It was nice seeing more than just greens and purples all the time. 

As you strolled through the field, deciding what to do next, a certain flower caught your eye. It was a lily, the simple flower brought you back to a simpler time, a time before you stole dream island. 

You were hanging out with Pin after the first challenge and she had found a bunch of lilies. She had wanted to plant them, so you decided to help her do it. You had talked and laughed with each other while planting the lilies. When there was only one lily left to plant, you put it in her hair instead. You didn't have time to admire her, as a swarm of butterflies surrounded her head due to the lily. When the swarm had finally left, you both stood there, shocked. Then you both broke out into laughter, it was one of the fondest memories you have.

It's too bad that you'll probably never laugh like that with someone ever again.


End file.
